


Nondescript Fears

by Lpsloverlol



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety Dreams, Dreams, my boy panic, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: An unknown character wakes up in an unknown place. He is confused and afraid. More confused though.612 words ;0





	Nondescript Fears

Lights.

Where are you? You squint up at the bright spotlights above you.  
Are you on a stage? You don’t remember being in the middle of performing… You don’t even act! Are you dreaming? You stick to the conclusion that you’re dreaming. It’s the only thing that somewhat makes sense.

You feel something liquid-like pooling around your legs and jolt your body into a standing position. You stare at the liquid, it’s dark and oozy, like tar. It seems to be odorless though. You lift your leg up and out of the substance and find it doesn’t stick to you but when you drop your foot again, it doesn’t go straight through like you expected. Instead, it hits like putty with a layer of water. Gross.  
You decide to try to walk through the… we should give this gross whatever a name. Let’s call it Minn. Hi Minn, nice to meet you.

Anyway. You try to walk through the minn but you move very slow. You lift both your legs out of the minn and do your best not to let them sink again. That plan will only get you so far but at least you’ll get to see around where you’re at. You walk with quick steps towards the lights but they don’t get any more or less bright and seem to stay the same distance away from you. Dammit.

You stop and sink back into the ooze. With a huff you sit in it too, looking around you at the minn. Yep, still dark and gross. You drag your hand in it and try to lift the handful out. The minn doesn’t separate, only stretch and melt around your hand. You regret this decision and put it back and wipe your hand on your shirt. Ewewew it’s slimy!

You shudder in revulsion at the slime, flicking your hand around, wanting to get rid of the feeling. Get off get off get off!!! You rethink on your choice to sit in the minn. This is why you can’t have nice things.

While you’re busy grumbling about your situation, the substance seems to start making a small mound in front of you like it’s gathering and growing. It keeps growing, though. Growing until it’s looming above you. You try to get to your feet again, but you’re stuck. Panic begins to fill you as the pile molds into a dark figure. Almost human…

The figure finishes collecting and forming and suddenly there’s a ‘pop!’ sound. The dark tar colour changes into more diluted version of you. It looks just like you too, except the clothes are different. The figure is wearing a short-sleeved shirt and has a hood with a really long tail end to it. There’s some kind of symbol on the front of the shirt but you don’t exactly know what it means.

The minn you looks just as surprised as you feel. “Who… Are you me?” you ask, not expecting an answer. The minn you blinks then smiles. Did it not think you could talk? It- he, that’s rude, he opens his mouth and right before he says anything your surroundings go from black to a blinding white and you have the sensation of falling.

You flail hopelessly, your heart clenching and expecting to hit concrete any minute. You close your eyes tight, tears stinging them. You hear someone call your name and open your eyes, it’s your room. You’re breathing heavily, frantically looking around the room, you could’ve sworn you felt yourself hit the ground.

As you’re steadying your breath, relief washes over you when you hear your dad’s voice.  
“John, breakfast is ready. Are you alright?”


End file.
